I'd Like That
"I'd Like That" is a song by Andy Partridge. It appeared on and was released as a single for the 1999 album Apple Venus Volume 1. The demo appeared as a B-side to the single, along with an explanation of the songs creation, and on Apple Venus Volume 1's companion demo album, Homespun. An instrumental version appeared on the Apple Venus Volume 1 instrumental album, Instruvenus. Single tracklisting # "I'd Like That" # "I'd Like That (demo)" # "How I'd Like That Came to Be" Quotes Andy (on the demo): “This track starts with the very first mumbled mono cassette sketch, here titled ‘I Like That’. As soon as I get an idea I slam it down quick, so as not to forget anything, onto the nearest tape deck to hand. All that exists of this early capturing is just under one minute's worth. “We then cut to the eight track ADAT demo I made when the song was all written. Me slapping on my own legs because I wasn't sure of what the finished drumming should be. But hey!, both Haydn and Nick liked the self flagellation percussion so we kept the idea in, right to the end. I think for a long time I was a little embarrassed by the light whimsy of this song and would play the demo for people muttering a presage something like ‘Oh, it's the soundtrack of the Paul McCartney fan club barbecue, ha ha’. Well, I was right and I was wrong. Sure it has more than a smack of Macca about it, but that's nothing to apologize for. The man's been an enormous influence on me and is bound to surface all over the XTC catalogue, I guess he bobs up equally with Brian Wilson from time to time. Damnit, why did I have to grow up during the sixties? “When my marriage fell apart in 93, I took myself to New York. For Erica's female solace, to drink (too much) and to co-write with Nicky Holland, I remember well, offering her the embryo of ‘I'd Like That’, but snatched it back when I realised it was coming to completion very quickly under its own steam. I recorded the main body of this demo back in England on the 22nd of March 1994, after completing the Through The Hill album with Harold Budd and at least four songs for the film James and The Giant Peach. But that's another story.” Lyrics I'd like That if we could cycle down some lane I'd like that if we could ride into the rain No macs, getting wet I'd be your Albert if you'd be Victoria, hah hah We'd laugh because each drop would make me grow up Really high, really high like a really high thing Say, a sunflower I'd like that I'd like that (What would you like?) if we could lay before my fire I'd like that (What would you like?) if you could slide me from this wire Toasting fork, I'll be done I wouldn't hector if you'd be Helen of Troy, oh boy We'd laugh because each flame would make me grow up Really high, really high like a really high thing Say, a sunflower I'd Like that I'd smile so much my face would crack in two And you could fix it with your kissing glue I'd like that Yes, I'd like that I'd like that (what would you like?) if we could float away in bed I'd like that (what would you like?) if I could row your heart and head With you laid on one arm I'd be your Nelson if you'd be my Hamilton, what fun We'd laugh because each stroke would make me grow up Really high, really high like a really high thing Say, a sunflower Say a sunflower I became I'd be growing in your lane Category:Discography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge